The present invention relates to a polishing slurry and method for using the same in chemical-mechanical polishing, particularly in the fabrication of field emission displays.
Chemical-mechanical polishing (xe2x80x9cCMPxe2x80x9d) processes are widely used to remove material from the surface of a substrate in the production of a wide variety of microelectronics. In a typical CMP process, the surface to be polished is pressed against a polishing pad in the presence of a slurry under controlled chemical, pressure, velocity, and temperature conditions. The slurry generally contains small, abrasive particles that abrade the surface, and chemicals that etch and/or oxidize the newly formed surface. The polishing pad is generally a planar pad made from a continuous phase matrix material such as polyurethane. Thus, when the pad and/or substrate moves with respect to the other, material is removed from the substrate surface mechanically by the abrasive particles and chemically by the etchants and/or oxidants in the slurry.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a polishing machine 10, often called a planarizer, used in a conventional CMP process. The polishing machine 10 has a platen 20, substrate carrier 30, a polishing pad 40, and a slurry 44 on the polishing pad. An under-pad 25 is typically attached to the upper surface 22 of platen 20, and the polishing pad 40 is positioned on the under-pad 25. In conventional CMP machines, a drive assembly 26 rotates the platen 20 as indicated by arrow A. In other existing CMP machines, the drive assembly 26 reciprocates the platen 20 back and forth as indicated by arrow B. The motion of the platen 20 is imparted to the pad 40 through the under-pad 25 because the polishing pad 40 frictionally engages the under-pad 25. The substrate carrier 30 has a lower surface 32 to which a substrate 12 may be attached, or the substrate 12 may be attached to a resilient pad 34 positioned between the substrate 12 and the lower surface 32. The substrate carrier 30 may be a weighted, free-floating carrier, or an actuator assembly 36 may be attached to carrier 30 to impart axial and rotational motion, as indicated by arrows C and D, respectively.
In the operation of the conventional polishing machine 10, the substrate 12 is positioned face-downward against the polishing pad 40, and then the platen 20 and the carrier 30 move relative to one another. As the surface of the substrate 12 moves across the planarizing surface 42 of the polishing pad 40, the polishing pad 40 and the slurry 44 polish the surface of the substrate.
CMP processes must consistently and accurately produce a uniform, planar surface. The necessity of obtaining a highly uniform, planar surface is illustrated in the manufacture of microelectronic devices manufactured on a substrate made from glass or a suitable semiconductive material (e.g., silicon) on a suitable insulating material (e.g., glass). Such microelectronic devices typically have many small components formed in multiple layers of materials. One type of microelectronic device particularly relevant to the present invention is a field emission display (xe2x80x9cFEDxe2x80x9d).
FEDs are one type of flat panel display in use or proposed for use in computers, television sets, camcorder viewfinders, and a variety of other applications. FEDs have a baseplate with a generally planar emitter substrate juxtaposed to a faceplate. FIG. 2 illustrates a portion of a conventional FED baseplate 20 with a conductive emitter substrate 30, and a number of emitters 32 formed on the emitter substrate 30. An insulator layer 40 made from a dielectric material is disposed on the emitter substrate 30, and an extraction grid 50 made from polysilicon is disposed on the on the insulator layer 40. A number of cavities 42 extend through the insulator layer 40, and a number of holes 52 extend through the extraction grid 50. The cavities 42 and the holes 52 are aligned with the emitters 32 to open the emitters 32 to the faceplate (not shown).
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the emitters 32 are grouped into discrete emitter sets 33 in which the bases of the emitters 32 in each set are commonly connected. As shown in FIG. 3, for example, the emitter sets 33 are configured into rows (e.g., R1-R3) in which the individual emitter sets 33 in each row are commonly connected. Additionally, each emitter set 33 has a grid structure superjacent to the emitters that is configured into columns (e.g., C1-C2) in which the individual grid structures are commonly connected in each column. Such an arrangement allows an X-Y addressable array of grid-controlled emitter sets. The two terminals, comprising the emitters and the grids, of the three terminal cold cathode emitter structure (where the third terminal is understood to be the anode disposed on the faceplatexe2x80x94not shown in FIGS. 2 or 3) are commonly connected along such rows and columns, respectively, by means of high-speed interconnects. The interconnects 60 (also shown in FIG. 2) are formed on top of the emitter substrate 30 and the extraction grid 50, and they serve to electrically connect the individual grid structures forming the columns. It will be appreciated that the column and row assignments were chosen for illustrative purposes and can be exchanged.
In operation, a specific emitter set is selectively activated by producing a voltage differential between the extraction grid and the specific emitter set. A voltage differential may be selectively established between the extraction grid and a specific emitter set through corresponding drive circuitry that generates row and column signals that intersect at the location of the specific emitter set. Referring to FIG. 3, for example, a row signal along row R2 of the extraction grid 50 and a column signal along a column C1 of emitter sets 33 activates the emitter set at the intersection of row R2 and column C1. The voltage differential between the extraction grid and the selectively activated emitter sets produces localized electric fields that extract electrons from the emitters in the activated emitter sets.
The display screen of the faceplate (not shown) is coated with a substantially transparent conductive material to form an anode, and the anode is coated with a cathodoluminescent layer. The anode, which is typically biased to approximately 1.0-2.0 kV, draws the extracted electrons through the extraction grid and across a vacuum gap (not shown) between the extraction grid and the cathodoluminescent layer of material. As the electrons strike the cathodoluminescent layer, light emits from the impact site and travels through the anode and the glass panel of the display screen. The emitted light from each of the areas becomes all or part of a picture element.
FIGS. 4A-4C illustrate a prior art method for forming an FED baseplate 120. FIG. 4A illustrates an initial step in which a plurality of emitters 32 are formed on an emitter substrate 30. The emitters 32 are preferably grouped into discrete emitter sets, and the emitter sets are preferably configured into columns or rows on the emitter substrate 30, as discussed above with respect to FIG. 3. The emitters 32 are preferably conical-shaped protuberances that project upwardly from the emitter substrate 30 towards a faceplate (not shown). The shape of the emitters 32, however, is not limited to conical protuberances and may be any other suitable shape. The emitter substrate 30 is typically made from conductive silicon. Alternatively, the emitters 32 may be formed from a conductive layer (not shown) that was deposited on an insulating substrate such as glass.
FIG. 4B illustrates a subsequent stage in the method for forming the FED baseplate 120. After the emitters 32 are formed on the emitter substrate 30, an insulator layer 40 is deposited over the emitter substrate 30 so that the insulator layer 40 generally conforms to the contour of the emitters 32 and the false-emitter defect 34. A unitary interconnect/grid layer 70, which is preferably made from a material having a conductivity sufficient to operate the FED at a refresh rate of 60 Hz, is then deposited over the insulator layer 40. Suitable materials from which the interconnect/grid layer 70 may be made include, but are not limited to, aluminum, copper, or tungsten. The interconnect/grid layer 70 is preferably deposited to a thickness of 0.5 to 5.0 xcexcm. Since, the interconnect/grid layer 70 is deposited over the insulator layer 40 before the insulator layer 40 is planarized with a CMP process, the interconnect/grid layer 70 generally conforms to the contour of the insulator layer 40.
The actual conductivity of the interconnect/grid layer 70 depends upon several factors, some of which are: (1) the current draw of the emitters; (2) the inductance and capacitance of the extraction grid; (3) the shape and size of the extraction grid; (4) the number of grey scales of the display; and (5) the color spectrum of the display. In a specific example, which is not intended to limit the scope of the invention, the conductivity value of the interconnect/grid layer 70 is preferably less than or equal to 500 (ohm-cm)xe2x88x921 for a display with the following parameters: (1) an active display area of 12.1 inches as measured across the diagonal; (2) a VGA resolution (640xc3x97480 lines); (3) full-on spatial color RGB display format supporting 256 grey scales; (4) a refresh rate of 60 Hz; and (5) a passive drive scheme with horizontal rows addressing the interconnect/grid layer and vertical columns addressing the emitters. In general, since the intersection of an addressed row and column activates the emitters at that particular pixel and the length of time that the emitters are biased controls the grey scale of the particular pixel, the interconnect/grid layer 70 is made from a material having a minimum conductivity sufficient to transmit signals to substantially all commonly connected grid segments with a refresh interval of at least approximately 10-40 xcexcsec.
FIG. 4C illustrates the baseplate 120 after the interconnect/grid layer 70 and insulator layer 40 have been planarized with a CMP process. To CMP the interconnect/grid layer 70 and the insulator layer 40, the front side of the baseplate 120 is pressed against a chemical-mechanical planarization polishing pad (as discussed above) in the presence of a slurry under controlled chemical, pressure, velocity and temperature conditions. The slurry generally contains small, abrasive particles that abrade the front face of the baseplate, and chemicals that etch and/or oxidize the materials on the front face of the baseplate. The polishing pad is generally a planar pad made from a continuous phase matrix material, and abrasive particles may be suspended in the matrix material. Thus, when the pad and/or the baseplate move with respect to the other, material is removed from the front surface of the baseplate mechanically by the abrasive particles and chemically by the etchants and/or oxidants.
The CMP process is endpointed (see FIG. 4C) so that a number of holes or openings 72 are formed in the interconnect/grid layer 70 over the emitters 32 without exposing the tips 36 of the emitters 32. This method of FED manufacture is known as self-aligned CMP-FED fabrication process. FIG. 5 illustrates a completed baseplate 120 with a number of cavities 42 formed in the insulator layer 40 adjacent to the emitters 32. The cavities 42 are preferably formed by a subsequent wet etch process that is selective to the material of the insulator layer 40.
Referring again to FIG. 4B, the CMP process should have a high disparity between polish rates on structured surfaces versus smooth surface. In other words, during the CMP process, it is desirable to have the highest peaks, designated 80 in FIG. 4B, polished at a higher rate than the valleys between peaks, designated 82. In this manner, planarization efficiency is very high, permitting large surface areas to be effectively polished to endpoint by CMP processes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved polishing method which permits highly efficient CMP planarization, particularly in the context of FED manufacturing, and which provides well-controlled polish rate across large surface areas. The present invention fulfills this need, and provides further related advantages.
The invention provides a method for polishing the grid of an FED utilizing an aqueous polishing slurry containing very small colloidal particles of amorphous silica in an alkaline medium. The polishing slurry of this invention yields highly selective planarizationxe2x80x94that is, the small colloidal particles in an alkaline medium provide a well-controlled polish rate across large areas, and with a very high disparity between the polish rates on structured versus smooth surfaces, allowing large surfaces to be polished to endpoint effectively.
In the practice of this invention, the polishing slurry is preferably used to polish the grid of in the context of a self-aligned, CMP-FED fabrication process. The polishing slurry contains 20% to 50% by weight colloidal particles of amorphous silica having an average diameter ranging from about 12 xcexcm to about 50 xcexcm, and a sufficient amount of an alkaline compound to such that the pH of said slurry is above about 9.5. In one embodiment, the polishing slurry further contains an ammonia stabilizer.
In a further aspect, a CMP-FED grid is disclosed made according to the method of this invention.
These and other aspects of the will be evidence upon reference to the attached figures and following detailed description.